


Sing For Me Little Bird

by CarleighAlpha



Series: One Shots/Imagines [41]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Episode: s06e16 Last Day on Earth, F/M, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-02
Updated: 2019-07-02
Packaged: 2020-06-02 14:08:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19442998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CarleighAlpha/pseuds/CarleighAlpha
Summary: After getting separated from her group due to danger. {Y/N} groups up with Alexandria. Only to be reunited with her lover. Under a bad circumstance





	Sing For Me Little Bird

We were all on our knees. Waiting for the man of the hour to show. I was terrified.

“ It’ll be ok {Y/N}.” Rick said as I was shaking. I got separated from my group about five months ago.

“ Dear God let it be.” I whimpered. I had to join this group. I didn’t really want to connect with any of them. I didn’t make any bonds with them. They tried to, but I couldn’t.

**_I had to survive and find my lover. I had to tell him._ **

I felt tears going down my cheeks. 

**_I can’t die here!_ **

“ We got a full boat.” One of the gang called out. He sounded familiar.

“ Let’s meet the man.” He said in a cheeky tone. He knocked on the RV. The door opened.

“ Pissing our pants yet?” A gruff voice asked. I stopped shaking.

 _ **Could it be?**_ I was too scared to look up. 

“ Boy, do I have a feeling we’re getting close.” The gruff voice continued. I inhaled. The familiar smell of leather filled my nose quickly.

“ Yep. It’s gonna be pee-pee pants city here real soon.” The voice said as I shook.

“ Which one of you pricks is the leader?” The gruff voice asked. 

“ It’s this one. He’s the guy.” The other said as I looked behind me.

 ** _That prick! Simon!_** I wanted to kill this asshole on the spot!

“ Hi. You’re Rick, right?” The gruff voice asked Rick. I see it is him.

“ I’m Negan.” He said with the same smile I fell in love with. In my mind, I began to remember the last moment I had with him.

_“Stay safe. {Y/N}. Please.” Negan whispered to me. Placing a kiss upon my lips._

_“ I will love.” I said with a smile. He walked away. I went into the garden and tended to my roses._

_“ Hey, {Y/N}.” Simon’s voice made me angry alone. He wanted me all to his damn self._

_“ What do you want!” I growled, he then slammed me against the wall._

_“ I’m giving you a chance. Leave the Saviors or die!” He growled. He placed a knife against my neck._

_“ I’d rather die!” I spat in his face. He punched me and my vision blurred. Glimpses of the woods happened. But I woke up in the woods. A note on my stomach._

_’ Come back and I’ll gut you!’ S. That’s when I knew he was serious about this. So I met up with Alexandria. That’s where my story ends._

I started to chuckle.

“ What’s that girly?” Negan asked as I saw him bend down to my level. I gripped the gravel in my hands.

“ I never thought I would end up here.” I said in a quiet tone.

“ You’re gonna get us killed.” Rick told me.

“ Hush.” Negan told him. I still didn’t lift my face.

“ What do you mean dollface?” He asked as I felt his hand go to the underside of my chin. Lifting my head up. My long {H/C} hair covering my face.

“ I never thought I would find my lover after being left out in the woods for dead by his right hand man.” I said as I looked my {E/C} eyes into his beautiful eyes.

“ {Y/N}?” He asked as I nodded. He got up, I sat up and saw Negan staring behind me.

“ Simon come here.” Negan said as I watched the man who made me disappear from my lover’s side.

“ Yeah boss?” He asked. I stood up, Simon smiled.

“ Negan! It’s {Y/N}!” Simno said in a cheery tone, but Negan slammed Lucille into Simon’s head. He falls to the ground. Negan kills Simon by slamming Lucille’s barbed head into his skull.

“ Rick, get up.” Negan said as Rick does so.

“ I want to personally thank you for watching out for my wife. I want to work together.” Negan said as Rick nods. The two shake hands and we all go our seperate ways. I go to Negan and kiss him. He pulls away and looks down at my stomach.

“ Are you?” He asked me. I nodded.

“ I found out after I came to Alexandria.” I said as he smiled. He kissed me and then kissed my belly.

“ I never stopped looking for you. I never slept with another. You are my one and only.” Negan told me as he began driving to the Sanctuary. We get there and I get undressed to be seen in my underwear. I laid in bed. My hand over my belly.

“ I love you.” Negan said as I see him only in his boxers. He lays next to me. He places his head on my rounded belly.

“ You are so perfect.” Negan whispered to me. I smiled and rubbed his head.

“ I love you.” I whispered.


End file.
